


don't forget my words, i will hold your hand (i promise)

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wooseok-centric, and because they're thinking abt. current bs, arthur out, but i think it's more fluff tho, canon AU, do this count as a christmas fic?, kind of, lapslock, lowkey angst but just because wooseok worries for our leader hyung, man i'm rambling in the tags AGAIN i'm SO sorry, no beta we die like men, or like. a light angsty fic that ends in uwu, probably not, that's it NOW i'm out, third wheeling, wait arthur is not out he forgot tags, write more maknae line fics i want more fics of my children, x1 roty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: wooseok was kinda tired of their flirting, but also, it was very sweet to see.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 34





	don't forget my words, i will hold your hand (i promise)

"you're still wearing your santa clothing", wooseok pointed out to their group's oldest. the recording had already ended and they were back at the dorms, however, their leader was still wearing the special red clothing. 

at that, seungwoo scoffed lightly. "so are you", he refuted and that was true. in fact, seungwoo had at least changed his pants and was just wearing the top part of the clothing, left open as if it was a fancy jacket. oddly enough even such ridiculous and cheap fantasy looked stunning when wore by his hyung.

wooseok, in contract, had only discarded his hat. "i haven't showered yet. the kids were faster than me so i'm waiting."

the older hummed at that. they remained sitting at the sofa, alone in the room in silence. it was comforting, he always felt the presence of the older really calming. probably because he was their reliable oldest and leader. no, scratch that. _definitely_ because he was their reliable oldest and leader. 

but for him it was slightly different. seungyoun would relate, and so would hangyul. there was a different reason shared with three of them that they felt so calm around him. but it was also the reason they didn't rely so much on him. seungwoo had been on a boat as similar as theirs, and they'd rather not to put more pressure on it. they wouldn't want it to sink, not alone on his own, and not because of themselves.

he could keep his guard down around their leader. their dynamic worked like that. still, he hoped seungwoo could also feel calmer around the others, that he could rely on them and ease his worries. it was probably hard to, and he doubted he really did so. wooseok still remembers their past - and as of now only - promotions, how he had gotten slightly hurt and still acted fine. how he's been deeply concerned for yohan, as well as his same age friend, yet faked being okay once he was hurt. it was saddening to watch.

"hyung, what are you doing there?", the duo heard a voice entering the room they were in, noticing their center with his recently dyed hair all wet. it was blond now, but he had plans of dyeing another colour over the light tone. wooseok remember the younger saying how odd it felt, as it was the first time he's ever changed his hair's colour. he even had to hide it carefully today, at the recording, pining the hat in hopes of it not falling as he danced. "you too, wooseok-hyung. it's your turn to shower."

"it it, though? i'm' sure the moment i get up another kid will be already there", _again_ , he silently added. despite it not happening every day, he was used with their behaviour and didn't mind them. he was a sucker for the younger ones, and didn't mind waiting for everyone to shower first. he wasn't as tired anyway, he had no hurry to go to sleep.

"you have a point", the oldest laughed at that. "i was just thinking and can't sleep. why aren't _you_ heading to bed, yohanie?"

that simple question made the younger's smile drop a bit. "i was thinking too."

"it seems like we've been doing a lot of thinking recently", wooseok pointed out. well, it was inevitable. being forced to stay quiet and far from fans from months now... at least they'd have a small present, even if late and even if prerecorded. it was something, and he hoped that their fans who had patiently waiting for the eleven of them would enjoy it.

"i wonder if they're disappointed in us", yohan quietly said under his breath. still, the older members heard him, and seungwoo didn't think twice before signalling for their center to sit next to him. it hurt to hear it and wooseok wanted to refute it. he couldn't, though, because he thought the same. he wanted to assure the younger to not worry too much about that, but how could he when he was worried as well? and he wasn't the greatest at giving advice either, he wasn't the best at talking about feelings and doubts. so he could only stay quiet.

seungwoo, though, didn't. "hey, they're certainly not. you have checked the fan cafe from time to time too, haven't you? they're not disappointed. they're proud of you, of all of us, and know we're not in the wrong. it's going to be fine, once it all ends and we can finally remeet. it'll all be fine."

"i hope you're right, hyung", he said in an even quieter voice, sniggling with the oldest. wooseok could only smile at the scene. they had been an item for a while now, and despite it being a secret to most, everyone in the group knew. only those in the group knew. so them getting that close was not anything new for him.

the couple started talking to themselves about the year that was about to start as well as future promotions, how one its would react to their new video and all of that. from time to time, too, they'd shower the other with compliments and assure they were doing their best. it warmed the third one's heart at how relaxed seungwoo was when yohan was next to him, how his guard lowered, even if not completely, but still enough for him to be less stiff and worried. it was... cute.

"yohan-ah, thank you."

the younger stopped his giggling to stare at seungwoo. "what for?"

"just for... being you."

yeah, nevermind. that was _not_ cute.

"aww, hyung, you're more than welcome. and thank you, too, for being you. we all appreciate it", he smiled proudly. "but i appreciate it more."

their leader smiled at the other as he rubbed his nose on his. wooseok felt like running away. as if his prayers were heard, hangyul entered the room. "wooseok-hyung, everyone but you has showered, it's your turn now."

he didn't need to say it twice, as wooseok gave a relieved sigh and left the sofa. but not without looking back at the scene one last time, as the couple kept with their cuddling session and sweet whispers.

he was happy that their leader has found someone to rely on, someone who he could relax and forget about the worries outside their world. and he was glad that this person was yohan, who was so distinct from seungwoo, much inexperienced but still suffering from the same pressure, but so willing to love him either way.


End file.
